Varrock
Varrock is the capital of Misthalin and is one of the largest cities in RuneScape Classic. This city has many good shops for new players, and adventurers come from all parts of the world to trade their wares as well. Places of Interest * Varrock Swords is a shop that sells daggers and longswords up to adamantite. *Horvik's armour shop is also found slightly east of Varrock square, selling Platebodies up to mithril, chainbodies and Iron platelegs. *Baraek can be found in Varrock's square. He sells and buys bear fur, and also plays a minor role in the Shield of Arrav quest. *You can also find Thessalia's shop here. This shop sells many types of clothing, including the priest gown set and a red cape, which may appeal to many due to its low price and ability to be dyed different colors. Unlike in RuneScape 2, Thessalia does NOT change your default clothing - you must do so at the Makeover Mage (located south of Falador). *The Apothecary also resides here, having a major role in the quest: Romeo and Juliet. Also, in exchange for a limpwurt root, red spider eggs and 5 coins, he will give you four-dose Strength potions. *The Lumber Yard is found on the northeast outskirts of the city, near the Jolly Boar Inn. It plays an important role in the Gertrude's Cat quest. *Varrock boasts twin banks - one near the west gate and one near the east. In the basement of the Varrock West Bank, 3 coins respawn. *There is also a rune shop owned by Aubury located south of the east bank. Rune shops are the only way to obtain runes besides monster drops and respawn locations. *Varrock Castle is well-protected by Guards and Warrior women, and King Roald resides within the palace. *East of the palace is a manhole, leading to the Varrock Sewers. This dungeon boasts a variety of different medium-levelled monsters, including giant rats, zombies, and moss giants. It's also one of the only sources of red spider eggs, a component used in Strength potions. *In the basement of the western Varrock Bank, it's possible to use Telekinetic Grab to pick up gold items from the bank vault. However, the Ruby ring cannot be taken. *South of Varrock there is a stone circle filled with aggressive Darkwizards, a decent source of runes. Delrith, who plays a part in the Demon Slayer quest, also resides here, however he is not aggressive. *Southwest of Varrock is the Champion's guild, which requires 31 quest points to enter. The guild has two stores which sell various items made from Runite, Adamantite, Black, and a few dragonhide pieces of armour as well as a blue cape. This guild is also the starting point for the Dragon Slayer quest. *Also southwest of Varrock is a mine with all types of metal up to Silver ore. It's one of the most common places in which the Mining skill is trained. Quests in Varrock * Romeo and Juliet * Shield of Arrav * Gertrude's Cat * Dragon Slayer Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Locations Category:Cities